


Fluffy dress

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, It derails but whatever lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: Swap can really rock a dress





	Fluffy dress

Swap hummed, getting his dress adjusted. It was a very special occasion, so he wanted to wear something special for once.

The shoes clacked as he clicked his heels together. It was an oddly pleasant sound to him. In any case, he looked cute in it. The bubblegum cotton candy colors of the dress were a little out of his normal style, but it still had the same vibrance to it that his hoodie had.

What would you know it, just on the dot, Swap hears a doorbell. Walking downstairs, he starts to go when Blue shouts, "You are NOT going out there dressed like that!" Swap gave his brother an annoyed look before the shorter, but older brother went upstairs and brought a little necklace and some less clacky shoes. "You'll be annoyed all night if you keep wearing those shoes, these will look better."

Chuckling, Swap put these things on and hugged and kissed his brother goodbye. As he walked out, he called, "love you, big bro!" Blue waved and smiled as he let his brother out.

As he left, just out the door stood Fell, cautious and awkward as usual. This time, for one, he was actually wearing his glasses(probably learned from last time) and he was in some sort of pastel punk style. It was actually kinda cute. Like a high school nerd trying to be cool.

As they went out to relax on a hillside, Swap sighed and laid down in the grass. Though the open field was not the most comfortable place for Fell, it was a good place to do what he'd brought Swap here for.

Kissing Swap tenderly, he laid beside him. Then, taking a deep breath, he started speaking as he'd prepared in the mirror at least twelve and one fourth times. One fourth for the extra amount of times he messed up. "Swap...We've been dating for a couple years together. We lived together for six months, two weeks, and five days during that time..."

Sensing the change of the atmosphere, Swap turned to him and gave him full attention. Fell continued, "And you see...The days following my move out, it was...weird. Something was so obviously missing, and you were what was missing." He hesitated to finish and simply leave it at that. However, he decided he wasn't gonna be fooling around with this. He practiced, he called him here, and...

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Fell finished, "The point is...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So..." Ah geez, it was so cliche, but he was too far in to stop. Taking the little box, Fell asked, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Blue got a text message from Red that night. Shaking his head and chuckling, Blue texted him back.

_"hey, would it be incest if you're dating your brother in law's brother?"_

_"No, are you asking for your brother?"_

_"nope. asking for us."_

 


End file.
